


【H2owildcat】Shorty、Shorty（單性轉，大學AU，極短小段子們）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊簡介：Tyler遇見一個很矮的怪女孩，她叫作Joyce





	1. Shorty、Shorty

**Author's Note:**

> ＊來自某天我夢到Delirious是個很矮的女生，然後她跟Wildcat在交往  
> ＊這個故事獻給我的朋友

1.  
「是不是有人在更衣室打砲？」Tyler嗅嗅更衣室裡的空氣，聞到一股奇異的味道，要他形容就是一股洨味，在他旁邊脫衣服的Evan沒忍住，不小心笑出聲來，「幹嘛！被我抓到是你就完蛋了！」他推一把旁邊的友人，立志要找到破壞更衣室和平的兇手。

實際上，Tyler沒打算有什麼實際作為，大學生嘛！終於擺脫高中生的偽矜持，好不容易成年，誰都有想要刺激一下的時候，他真的只是忘記東西，晚上摸黑回更衣室拿，誰知道在幽暗的走廊上，應該是無人的更衣室竟然傳來聲響。

「這世界上才沒有鬼咧！用用你們的腦袋！」上次和Evan一夥人在宿舍講鬼故事的時候，Tyler是這樣吐槽的，一堆小孩子才信的故事，根本嚇不倒他，那天晚上他睡不著只是碰巧，夜晚的男更衣室傳來女孩子的呻吟也是剛好而已。

大概是哪個傢伙帶女朋友來炫耀，順便就地打砲，Tyler心裡這樣想著，有點起了回頭的想法，可是他的作業還灑在置物櫃，儘管學這科系令他無聊，可這學期依然想拿個A出來，他握緊拳頭，向前接近更衣室門口的小窗戶。

裏頭的燈光昏暗，只有一盞燈開啟，老早壞掉的燈拍一閃一閃，白天還無所謂，只是有點吵，可一到晚上可不同了，一黑一白的瞬間藏著怪異，好似眨眼之間，鬼怪會趁虛而入，像鬼片那樣突然跳出來嚇人。

Tyler站在外頭觀望，從綠色的網子探頭，盡可能掃過更衣室的每一處，只見某個人的櫃子被打開，空洞的宛若一個黑洞，他專注窺探裏頭有什麼，一邊思考為何那個櫃子會開著，一個人影猛得出現在他眼前，黑色的長髮擋住他的視線，驚恐的臉印在玻璃上，外加哽住般的尖叫。

向後退一大步的Tyler噴出幾個粗話，覺得自己的心臟快要蹦出胸口，他深吸幾口氣，決定鼓起勇氣再次面對挑戰，走近那個可怕的窗戶，希望方才是眼花，神經兮兮的把自己的倒影看錯，然而他走上前，低頭正好對上一對藍色的眼睛，還看到對方兩手奮力攀著窗戶邊，驚訝的瞪著Tyler。

「你是誰？你要幹嘛？」門裡面的人說，她的聲音帶點鼻音，可能是受到不少驚嚇，還刻意裝作凶狠，語氣差得很，「我才要問妳在幹嘛，妳瞎了嗎？這裡是男更衣室！」這下惹得Tyler來氣，嘲諷似的回應道。

「你也不識字啊！這裡門禁是十點.......」嘴裡小聲的咕噥著，躲在門後的人打開門，從縫隙探出頭，亂糟糟的黑色捲髮跟著掉出來，她怯生生的仰頭看著高大的Tyler，好像童話故事裡的小女孩，望著一頭可怕的野獸。

Tyler不想跟她多說，推開門大辣辣的走進來，「所以妳這變態女到底在這裡做什麼？偷男生的內衣嗎？」雙手環在胸前，打算藉著質問對方，報先前被嚇到的仇，可惜小女孩似乎不是輕易屈服的角色，她嘟著嘴巴，一手把玩自己的髮尾，一邊不甘心的踢踢地板。

「如果妳不說，我就報警，大不了我們一起受罰！」Tyler越來越火大，決定來點硬的，面前的女孩從長髮裡抬頭，眼裡淨是倔強，感覺是打死不從，Tyler抓抓腦袋，原地轉幾個圈，最後回來面對另一個人，「妳跟我說清楚理由，我保證不講出去，我也只是回來拿作業而已。」他最後放軟語氣，表示自己沒有惡意。

「我是來找我的隨身硬碟.......」那女孩盯著Tyler，總算放鬆警戒，有些無奈的嘆口氣，看起來像小大人一樣，她說自己叫Joyce，是來拿前男友「不小心」帶走的隨身硬碟，因為不管怎麼逼問，對方都只說丟掉了，不肯還回來，她抱著一線希望，偷偷來找看看。

盯著苦惱的Joyce好一會兒，Tyler相信她的話，「我確實是看過有人把一個方形的東西丟到垃圾桶。」他回憶今天丟垃圾的時候，隱約有看見一個深藍色的東西，藏在骯髒的垃圾桶深處，Joyce聽完後，看一眼旁邊還未被清潔過的垃圾桶，作個難看的鬼臉。

她走到垃圾桶旁邊，微微彎腰看往深處，那臭氣熏得她不得不倒退，好不容易恢復呼吸，又甩甩腦袋，努力做好心理準備憋住氣，以一種排山倒海的氣勢走過去，然後被Tyler一把拎回來。

「我們有夾子，野蠻人。」他冷淡的說，Joyce腳尖落地，轉過頭朝他尷尬的笑笑，「或許我就是喜歡臭味？」她接過鐵製的夾子，不甘示弱的邊念邊夾，翻找著垃圾堆，Tyler在一旁看著，莫名覺得好笑。

搜索一段時間，感謝清潔員的努力，他們總算找到那個髒兮兮的小東西，Joyce跟Tyler借一條毛巾，小心翼翼的將硬碟包好，捧在她的手心上，笑得十分燦爛，「那裏面放什麼？妳的不雅照嗎？」Tyler不禁有些好奇。

Joyce停在門口的不遠處，等著Tyler拿好自己的作業，順手關好燈和鎖門，「我的遊戲存檔。」她解釋著，平時Joyce挺喜歡玩遊戲，由於電腦終年不關機，有天報銷過一次，那次之後她終於學會要備份紀錄，避免又要熬夜趕進度。

Tyler一方面覺得Joyce傻逼，另一方面又覺得有趣，「你都玩什麼？」他側著頭問道，在他旁邊的Joyce想一下，手指頭細數著自己最近比較常玩的遊戲，和Tyler並排走在空蕩蕩的走廊，拖著一長一短的影子，消失在遠處的盡頭。

2.  
那天稍晚Tyler加了Joyce的Discord和Steam好友，發現對方砸一堆錢在遊戲上，持有的遊戲各式各樣，其中不乏恐怖遊戲等等，「看來是個死臭宅。」Tyler宣布道，他的室友Evan看他一眼，決定笑而不開口吐槽他。

「幹嘛？你用那種眼神是什麼意思？」不過想裝沒事Evan依然被扯進來，他站起身攤攤手，抽過掛在椅背的毛巾，坐在床邊擦乾身上的汗，「我只是想說，你昨天還不是跟她打了一晚上的遊戲。」他指著Tyler的螢幕，還有那張掛著黑眼圈的臉。

Tyler皺起眉頭想要反駁，可是Evan根本不理他，直接裸上上半身，躲到浴室去沖澡，免得等會他的室友又要跟他叨叨絮絮，他倒是挺喜歡Joyce這樣的隊友，跟她相處得挺愉快的，反觀Tyler雖然抱怨多，卻難以掩飾自己也樂於和新朋友玩。

其實Tyler發現Joyce不是整天打電動，他偶然經過籃球場的時候，眼角意外掃到一個熟悉的身影，矮矮小小的黑影跑過球場，瞬間消失無蹤，他晃到圍欄旁邊，想瞧仔細球場上的幾個女孩。

「嘿！你又在偷窺嗎？」一個熟悉的聲音突然從下方傳來，Tyler看見Joyce穿著球衣，投法扎著馬尾，一副「逮到你了」的表情，笑嘻嘻的盯著他，「我只是懷疑自己眼睛有沒有問題，你打籃球？」Tyler一手扶著綠色的網子，彎腰問矮他一大截的Joyce。

「我跑步很快喔！」Joyce得意洋洋的說，Tyler看她像個過動小孩，不斷原地小跑步，拼命動著那雙白皙的小短腿，「是嗎？」他故作懷疑的笑，Joyce也不生氣，挑撥般的邀請Tyler留下來，觀賞她們等等的比賽。

哼哼兩聲，Tyler用拇指比向前方等著他的Evan，「我還要練習，」語氣帶著遺憾的說，Joyce歪歪嘴角，好像有些失望，Tyler發現對方垮下肩膀，手指搔搔自己的臉，「不過練習完，你們比賽還沒結束的話，我是可以看一下。」他補充道。

「好，約定要遵守喔！」Joyce的臉瞬間亮起來，開心的朝對面的人揮手，在一個棕髮女孩的呼喊中，轉身跑回球場，臨走前不忘再給Tyler一個笑，後者望著幾個女生聚集起來，Joyce矮小的夾在中間踮腳，最後被擠到前面，他覺得有些好笑，不一會兒便搖搖頭離開。

今天碰巧隊長趕著約會，練習結束得比較早，Tyler讓Evan先回宿舍，不管對方詭異的表情，按照約好的走往球場，比賽恰好進行到最後一局，幾個女孩擠在籃板下，全部專注在摔出球框的籃球。

籃下的人們一躍而起，其中不乏高出Joyce許多的球員，Joyce硬生生搶下那顆球，兩隻手緊抓著得來不易的戰利品，雙腳落地後沒有遲疑，迅速傳給叫作Rebecca的女孩，接著快速的進攻。

Joyce還真的跑得頗快，另一隊的球員們來不及回防，她又接過傳球，漂亮的上籃成功，讓計分板多上兩分，哨聲沒多久跟著響起，全場火熱的歡呼四起，Joyce興奮的隊友擊掌，後背又被一個金髮的女孩抱住，大笑著扭來扭去。

好不容易擺脫束縛，Joyce扶著膝蓋喘氣，晶亮的汗水滑下她小巧的下巴，她用手臂抹抹臉，恢復呼吸之後突然意識到什麼似得轉頭，對上Tyler的視線，她朝不遠處的大男孩露齒而笑，後者沒多說什麼，只是回以一個示意自己是相信她的笑。

3.  
「我身上有汗臭味嗎？」某天Joyce練習結束，背著一個黑色的斜肩背包，沿著操場的白線走路，馬尾隨著動作甩來甩去，她一邊走在Tyler旁邊，極力想跟上那雙長腿的步伐，一邊反覆嗅著自己的衣領。

「我怎麼知道，大概很臭吧，死臭宅！」Tyler雙手插在口袋，放慢腳步等著Joyce跟上，當對方走到身側的時候，還真的稍微低頭，結果只聞到Joyce洗髮精的味道，「真的嗎？那你要不要幫我聞聞看？」嘻嘻的笑著，Joyce拉著自己的衣服下擺，故意湊近另一個人。

「我幹嘛要聞你的臭味！」手臂貼著Joyce的體溫，Tyler皺皺鼻子，臉上充滿鄙視的表情，想往旁邊閃開，險些踢到石頭跌倒，Joyce滿臉得意的看著他，「這很重要欸！要是等等臭到學生餐廳的人，會害我被罵的。」她語氣認真的說，好像煞有其事。

「你到底在說什麼鬼.......」受不了的翻翻白眼，Tyler還是低下頭，打算幫Joyce的忙，結果他一彎下腰，臉頰碰到軟軟的黑髮，Joyce就親了他的側臉一下，Tyler猛得挺起身體，訝異的盯著偷襲得逞的人。

「怎麼樣，聞起來還好嗎？」Joyce擺出有些粉紅的笑臉，一面歪著身體看Tyler微紅的臉，見Tyler沒回答，又不安分的動來動去，「還真他媽有股味。」回過神的Tyler摸摸自己的臉，好笑的說著。

跑到前方的Joyce愣住一下才噗哧一聲，然後開始捧腹大笑，「那我們去沒有其他人的地方吃飯如何？就我們倆。」她跑回Tyler身旁，扶著Tyler的肩膀，湊到高大的人耳邊，放低聲音問道，Tyler斜眼看她，手掌蓋到黑色的腦袋上，爽快的答應了。

4.  
他們第一次約會的時候，Tyler不能否認自己是緊張的，「其實只是跟平常一樣而已，根本沒什麼好緊張的，真夠蠢。」他要出門前Evan還跪在地上擦地板，因為在房間裡做伏地挺身，搞得汗灑滿地，上次還自己光腳踩到，差點摔跤，「嗯，很好啊！」Evan心不在焉的回答，不是他不關心朋友，而是Tyler已經在一旁說服自己好多次，他實在有點懶。

Tyler瞪他一眼，Evan滿臉無辜的回望，他終於意識到自己有多焦慮，「反正跟平日沒差.......」他繼續小聲的說著，Evan下定決心打斷他，「就是趕快出去啦！」他驅趕著擋路的人，希望能獲得一絲清靜。

開著車來到Joyce的租屋處，Tyler按照手機上的訊息，順利找到對方的所在處，明亮的屋子裡頭吵吵鬧鬧，不時能聽見Joyce的尖叫，還有其他女孩的聲音，他按下電鈴，瞬間止住所有聲響。

來應門的是Brycey，Tyler記得這裡還住著Rebecca和Lucy兩個，這幾個人是Joyce最常混一起的朋友，也是最常提到的人，「唉呦，好大！」有著一頭金髮的女孩眼神充滿好奇，上下掃過高出自己許多的Tyler，劈頭就一句古怪的話。

Brycey已經是四個女孩中最高的一個，不過依然差將近兩百公分的Tyler一截，Tyler曾經看過Joyce氣呼呼的踩Brycey的腳，叫她不准站那麼挺，會害自己顯得比較矮，另一個女孩則是笑得更開心，還絲毫不畏懼的稱Joyce是又小又可愛的妖精。

本來Brycey有邀請Tyler進屋，不過後者選擇待在外面，感覺這樣比較有禮貌，Joyce在幾分鐘後出現，被Lucy推出來，身上穿著一套深藍色的小洋裝，胸前有幾個紅色的小扣子，她不好意思的垂著頭，黑色的捲髮難得梳得整齊，藍色的眼睛偷瞄著Tyler的表情。

作為一個成年的雄性人類，Tyler覺得自己應該說點什麼，「你胸前有顆扣子沒扣。」他精確地指出這件事，Joyce一手摀著胸口，果然摸到那粒外放的小扣子，一瞬間僵直身體，Tyler走到她面前，好心的幫Joyce扣好，順便整理好衣領。

「謝謝。」Joyce咕噥著，Tyler拍拍她的肩膀，她才笑出來，主動挽著Tyler的手臂，和她的男朋友融入夜色裡，留著後方一票緊張的親友進屋，談論著接下來的劇情。

總之到後來的日子，Tyler變成不需要在門外等的人，可以直接進入四個女孩的窩裡，坐在沙發上一邊跟Lucy閒聊，一邊催促著Joyce快出來等等，從前的矜持完全消失，他也開始明白，為何其他人偏向在樓下等。

「不要啦！那個不可以！」自從Tyler得到特許，以及Lucy的加持，能夠進出Joyce房間，導致Joyce時常跑來跑去，阻止拿著垃圾袋的Tyler把她的東西丟掉，「這都過期了！丟掉！不准再趁我不注意的時候偷吃！」他推著Joyce的臉，防止對方干擾收拾垃圾場的大業。

「那是你給我的耶！」Joyce依依不捨地看著那些東西消失，淚眼汪汪的彷彿下一秒會哭出來，「我再買給你好不好！」每次Joyce露出那種眼神，Tyler會不禁頭疼，只好勉強妥協，換得Joyce拉過他的手，硬是要幼稚的打勾勾。

5.  
Joyce看來心情很差，是非常不開心的那種，不是剛睡醒的起床氣，Tyler大老遠就看到Joyce坐在階梯上，一手撐著臉，掛著滿臉「別惹我」的警告標示，他看一下手錶，自己沒有遲到，況且Joyce跟Tyler抱怨都只是好玩而已，其實不是很在意。

「欸，妳怎麼了嗎？」他站在階梯的底層，平視著Joyce那張臭臉，Joyce挪動眼睛，看見Tyler的瞬間，彷彿是看到救星一樣，緊繃的神經舒緩下來，卻露出受委屈的神情，「沒事，就是遇到個爛人。」她再次撇開眼睛，似乎不想多談。

如果Joyce不願意談，Tyler也沒辦法逼迫她的牛脾氣，「那妳要不要吃冰淇淋？」或許食物能讓Joyce的心情好起來，這通常效果十分顯著，Tyler用拇指比著後方，在街道上的冰淇淋小車，店主人正挖起一球美麗的冰淇淋。

看來Joyce確實有所心動，但她隨即搖搖頭，「不行，我不能吃那個冰淇淋。」她換成兩隻手撐臉，拉扯出來的笑臉十分虛假，Tyler有些吃驚，難得Joyce拒絕碰自己愛吃的東西，簡直比外星人綁架她，再換一個假的Joyce回來還稀奇。

「你這臭肥宅減肥？」Tyler故意說一個不太可能的答案，Joyce向來不管控熱量，消夜不太忌口，偶爾還會忙著打電動，或者其他生活的事情，甚至忘記自己有沒有吃飯，不過也不失可能，畢竟Joyce是個經常突發奇想的人。

聽見Tyler的話，Joyce馬上癟了嘴，「不是！我當然想吃，可是我不能吃！因為我有個子宮！」她語調變得生氣，激動的握起拳頭，「我不是男生，如果我有一根屌就好了！這樣我就可以他媽的幹爆所有討厭的臭男人！」她突然崩潰的掉眼淚，斗大的淚珠不斷掉落，摔在她的膝蓋，染濕黑色的連身裙。

她一直哭，手臂根本不夠擦，還抹得到處都是，Tyler心裡某處是聽Joyce的話感到有點想笑，另一方面的理智跟他說不該如此，他在原地看Joyce哭一陣子，發現對方絲毫沒有停止的跡象，他便安靜的離開。

抽抽塞住的鼻子，Joyce察覺Tyler竟然一聲不響的走掉，以為是自己惹另一個人不高興了，令她更討厭自己，她不是故意要發脾氣的，以往她可以笑著當沒事，只是今天她難以控制，一下子爆發出來，她難過且生氣，想著又止不住淚水，乾脆繼續哭著。

但是沒隔多久，Tyler重新出現在Joyce模糊的視線裡，「拿去。」他將一疊紙巾放到Joyce腿上，蓋住那些滴出來的鼻涕，並將不知道從哪拿來整包的衛生紙，擺在Joyce的旁邊，準備給她擤個夠。

Joyce眨眨眼睛，想看清楚坐到自己身邊的Tyler，比自己強壯不少的男人沒說話，只是靜靜的坐著，他的身影透露著一股安心與可靠的感覺，「討厭，討厭死了！」眼眶的淚水漸漸溢滿出來，Joyce在心裡罵道，她真的沒想過，自己會如此愛一個男孩，愛到為他難過、為他哭、並為他感到何謂喜悅。

街道上的人群來來往往，在Joyce哭的過程間，引來不少人側目，在旁邊的Tyler一一回給他們「看屁啊」的眼神，讓Joyce盡情的一張接一張，製造一大堆衛生紙球，直到那包衛生紙已經見底，Joyce總算平靜下來。

她的眼睛紅腫，鼻子兩邊還有點破皮，臉頰跟鼻頭都泛紅，映在Tyler眼裡不免帶著點滑稽，「哭完了？」起身幫忙Joyce收拾垃圾，Tyler低聲問道，此刻已經夕陽西下，橘色的光打在他們身上，周圍的人變得稀少，僅剩冰淇淋車的影子拉得老長。

覺得有些羞恥的Joyce點點頭，乖乖把垃圾丟掉，然後回到Tyler身邊，抱緊他的手臂，發燙的臉頰貼在毛料外套上，遮起自己哭花的臉，「那你還要不要吃冰淇淋？你可以試著吃慢點。」Tyler沒看她，邁開腳步向前走，一邊指著前方快要收攤的小車。

Joyce一手揪著那件鑲著粉色邊的外套，另外一手去扣住Tyler的手指，Tyler沒嫌她會有手汗，反倒回握住沾過無數水珠的手掌，「好，我要白色的。」說完，她不禁嘴角揚起。

6.  
這天Tyler跟Joyce坐在醫務室外頭，等著裡面在打工的Rebecca開門，「哇嗚，你們倆是跟貓打架嗎？」她指著Tyler臉上紅色的爪痕，傷患撇過頭，視線直朝裝沒事的Joyce衝去，「不是我的錯！是那個賤人先的！」最後Joyce承受不住死光掃射，先氣呼呼的大聲說道。

到底誰先動手的，據在附近的Evan表示，確實是Joyce以一種富有格鬥氣勢似的方式，先踹她前男友的小腿，趁對方疼得抱住腳時，直接把高出自己許多的大男生，一拳打倒在地上，「你再敢罵我男朋友是娘娘腔，信不信我把你揍出屎來！」她不屑的吐口口水，準備再補踢對方兩腳。

正當Evan在猶豫要不要阻止Joyce的時候，聽見騷動的Tyler剛好過來，「臭屌垃圾男吃屎啦！Tyler的屌可比你的大太多了！」目擊Joyce兇猛的舉動，Tyler一箭步衝上去，攔腰抱起抓狂的女人，「幹嘛把大家都知道的事情講出來！」他大喊著，一邊試圖拖走揮舞著四肢的Joyce，在激烈的掙扎之中，Tyler不幸被一爪子揮到臉上。

「後來呢？」當時發現自己傷到人的Joyce一停下來，他就帶Joyce遠離其他人，也不曉得另外一個人怎麼樣了，「沒出大事就好。」Rebecca幫Tyler的臉貼好紗布，遮住三條紅色的痕跡，Tyler摸摸臉，對上Joyce愧疚的眼神，「給她看你的手，別藏著不說。」他用肩膀輕撞Joyce一下，摀著手的人回過神來，遞出自己腫起來的手，Rebecca心疼地拍拍Joyce的手，給Tyler一個感激的眼神，才起身去拿冰塊跟藥。

7.  
「妳真的滿矮的。」走在後方的Evan突然有感而發，說出自己的肺腑之言，Tyler還在跟櫃台結帳，只有Joyce轉過身，眼神帶著懷疑的和Evan對望。

「我才不矮咧！」Joyce特地走到Evan前方，雙手插腰，為自己的身高辯駁，「你很矮，尤其是跟Tyler站在一起的時候。」坐著的Evan抬起頭補充，然後無害的笑笑。

Joyce盯著他陽光的臉，心裡沒有生氣，反倒覺得好玩，愉快的接受這個說法，他們相視幾秒，同時噗嗤的笑出來，收好錢包的Tyler也走來，「你們倆在講什麼鬼？」他問著，並左右看兩個眼神古怪的人。

「他說我跟你比起來好矮喔！」Joyce炫耀似的說道，跑去攔腰抱住Tyler，瞬間的力道之大，差點把他撞飛。

「爽屁喔！」不明所以的Tyler皺眉，嫌棄的想要甩開Joyce，後者繼續扒著他，不停的嘿嘿笑，Tyler回望還在座位上的Evan，他的友人表示自己也不懂。

Tyler低頭看著也仰起臉的Joyce，那張臉掛著幸福的表情，「算了，隨便妳吧，小矮子！」他在心裡默默想著，一面伸出手指，彈了一下Joyce的額頭。

＊後續  
8.  
那天是Tyler結束訓練，跟Joyce約好要一起出去吃飯，他和Evan走在球場周圍，心裡想著今天沒課的人大概又睡過頭，果然一抬頭，看見Joyce急急忙忙跑過來，瘦小的身軀搖搖晃晃，穿過好幾個大男孩，往Tyler的方向奔馳。

「我不是說在校門口等我就好嗎？」他看著氣喘吁吁的人，有些受不了的說道，Joyce將頭髮往後撥，露出那張驚訝的臉，「蛤？我、我以為.......」結結巴巴的開口，Joyce一邊在昏沉的腦袋裡思考，好像真的想起Tyler早上起床的時候，似乎在她耳邊說過這類的話。

「蛤什麼蛤，現在你得在更衣室外面等我。」戳戳Joyce的額頭，女孩開心的嘿嘿笑，Tyler無奈的嘆口氣，拉過她繼續往前走，「妳想的話，也是可以進來。」旁邊的Evan冷不防的補一句，Joyce哈哈大笑，表示如果Evan她倒想見識一下，結果被Tyler用手臂勾到旁邊，拳頭磨她的腦袋瓜，外加大親一口。

「唉唷！好熱喔！」一路跑步過來，加上Tyler近距離的攻擊，Joyce覺得自己已經開始冒汗，用手搧著脖子，製作微弱的風，一手又扯著Tyler的衣服袖子抱怨。

「脫掉外套啊！大熱天你還穿那麼多！」Tyler不以為意的說，Joyce明明很怕熱，但只要在外套，終年堅持穿同一件藍色外套，聲稱這樣有種安全感。

「也是，把拉鏈拉下來好了！」意識到自己外套拉鏈是拉到最上面，卡在脖子上，勒得有些不舒服，Joyce伸手捏住刺著皮膚的金屬，Tyler正好轉過頭，想跟對方說明自己的意思是，Joyce何不乾脆脫掉外套就好。

然而在Joyce剛把拉鏈拉到胸部時，「操他媽的！你這變態女搞什麼！」Tyler大叫一聲，連忙堵在Joyce面前，「咿！」Joyce也發出一聲怪叫，驚恐的盯著自己露出來的半顆胸部。

旁邊的Evan正望著操場的另一邊，一顆白色的球飛過空中，直接打在他的朋友Brian的頭上，聽見旁邊兩個人的吵鬧，狐疑的看向莫名其妙面對面，緊抱在一起的情侶。

「你們是怎麼了……」Evan滿肚子疑惑，看著Tyler摟住Joyce，像深怕別人搶走她似的，「我忘記穿衣服出門了啦！」臉埋在Tyler前胸的Joyce口齒不清的說，結果給另一個人圈得更緊。

「閉嘴！你這蠢蛋，不要那麼大聲宣傳你的蠢事！」又急又氣的Tyler罵著，幾乎是要吞掉Joyce一般，將小隻的女孩塞在懷裡，「你的大奶子要把我悶死啦！」整張臉都要不見的Joyce咿咿嗚嗚，非常懶散的掙扎著。

Evan一時間也不曉得要說什麼，看著Tyler像隻大企鵝，帶著小企鵝Joyce一步一步往前走，「其實她都一路這樣來了，幹嘛不再套件Tyler的外套就好……」他揚起一個邊眉毛，不解的提出問題，Joyce稍微抬起臉，眼神充滿埋怨的瞪他，好像自己的計畫被破壞了。

Tyler冷靜想想之後，也覺得有些道理，放開Joyce到地面站好，掏出包包裡的外套，蓋到她的身上，大上幾號的衣服將Joyce完全包住，「好熱！還有股男人味！」Joyce從衣領中探頭，有些嫌棄的說。

「吵死了，再吵你就裸奔回去！」Tyler找出Joyce困在長袖子裡的手，衣服也不換了，跟Evan簡短的道別，直接牽著Joyce往停車場走，想用最快的速度送她回家。

他們到租屋處時，家裡空盪盪的，Joyce進門就忍不住把外套脫掉，Tyler追著她到房間，坐在床鋪上，邊心不在焉的滑手機，邊聽Joyce在嘰哩咕嚕的說話。

「所以說，我都沒穿衣服了欸！」Joyce說個不停，Tyler隨口應兩聲，繼續看推特上的留言，感覺Joyce走到自己面前，以為對方換好衣服，便抬起頭。

結果看見的還是那件藍色外套，只是這次外套的拉鏈往兩側大大的敞開，「聽著，我說我沒穿衣服！」Joyce重述一次，Tyler盯著在眼前晃動的東西，再看看Joyce的眼睛，「喔，那不會自己上來嗎？」

 

→小強調：Joyce是真的忘記穿衣服了XD


	2. 關於魔法少女與她的好夥伴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：Joyce教你如何成為魔法少女

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *極短傻逼注意  
> *梗取自https://m.gamer.com.tw/forum/C.php?bsn=60084&page=&snA=201859&last=

「魔法少女都要有個使魔！所以反過來說，要是我有個使魔，我就離魔法少女不遠了！」Joyce洋洋得意的舉著手機，想要讓Tyler看螢幕上的奇怪圖片，後者只是躺在床上，瞪著她說莫名其妙的言論。

「這完全沒有道理啊！」他吐槽著，決定趁Joyce還沒執行什麼鬼點子前，澆熄她古怪的突發奇想，「妳的智障邏輯根本狗屁不通！」Tyler瞥眼手機螢幕上穿著女裝的男人，大大翻個白眼。

「你不可以講話那麼壞啦！泰啦泰啦！」Joyce放下手機，拍打Tyler的肚皮，一副對方沒做好本分的樣子，「妳剛剛是在中邪的胡言亂語，還是在叫我，拜託是胡言亂語……」Tyler扶著額頭，發現一切都來不及了。

「當然是你啊！你符合使魔所需的全部條件欸！」她又叫出網頁，「你看！第一點，眼睛很大！」爬到Tyler的面前，Joyce捧著對方的臉，仔細看著那對灰藍色的眼睛笑。

「路邊隨便都有好嗎？」Tyler轉開眼睛，避免跟Joyce視線對上，「還有，要有翅膀，」伸手繞過另一個人的背，Joyce戳戳Tyler的肩胛骨，「身上有記號！」她又碰兩下自己咬在對方脖子的痕跡，滿意的哼兩聲。

Tyler幾乎眼神都死了，望著Joyce興致勃勃的表情，依照平時的套路，他知道Joyce肯定還有什麼荒謬的話要講，「最後！聽好囉！」果不其然，Joyce清清喉嚨，手指指著Tyler的臉，「不知道是三小動物！」

他們看著彼此，靜默大約數秒，Tyler的腦子在咕嚕得轉，「蛤？」一時間他只能勉強發出這個聲音，接著終於意識到Joyce在說三小。

「妳才哪裡來的三小神經病咧！」他把坐在自己腿上的人掀下去，搔Joyce的癢，讓她在床鋪裡滾來滾去，還一邊叫著「泰啦泰啦你這樣不行！不可以摸那邊！」

「到底誰是泰啦泰啦！」受不了的Tyler說著，覺得應該換個方法，好叫這個超齡的魔法少女閉嘴。

雖然好消息是當晚順利度過平安的一天，壞消息是到第二天，Joyce仍舊對這魔法少女的遊戲樂此不彼，Tyler深深懷疑對方的童年是否有什麼不滿足，但Lucy只說可能是Joyce小時候在公園摔倒、撞到腦袋的緣故。

後來Joyce一天到晚喊Tyler奇怪的名字，除了「泰啦泰啦」之外，有時候忘記原本的，就自己再馬上掰一個「叭啦叭拉」或是「JJ」這種根本亂念的名稱，還要Tyler來提醒他們金魚腦的魔法少女自己叫什麼。

這場遊戲不只Tyler被牽扯進來，包括他們身邊的朋友，像Lucy是魔法騎士，而Brycey就是邪惡女王，因為她偷吃Joyce藏在冰箱的點心，她們倆就在客廳開始摔角。

說實話Tyler看得挺開心的，所以對此沒什麼意見，不過有回他們在餐廳，「你看，是個需要幫助的少年！」Joyce看見Evan獨自坐在一邊吃飯，馬上朝著Tyler大喊。

「妳哪隻眼看到他需要幫助？妳要學鳥媽媽幫他嚼碎食物嗎？」Tyler手交叉在胸前，質疑Joyce的視覺出問題，「那是你要負責想辦法，你才是使魔欸！」Joyce卻冷冷的說道。

沒人理會Evan舉手表示，他已經超過二十歲，嚴格來說不算「少年」了，Tyler只顧盯著Joyce那雙閃亮的眼睛，無奈的嘆口氣，直接走到正在自己咀嚼食物的人旁邊。

「你真的要這樣嗎？」嘴裡塞滿食物的Evan仰起頭，給了Tyler一個充滿暗示的眼神，「身為好兄弟，當然不能只有我受苦！」而Tyler回予他這樣的眼神。

然後在Evan尚未逃跑前，Tyler一抬手，直接把對方手裡的貝果拍掉，「搞什麼東西！」受害者大叫，「欸蠢蛋，這裡有個需要幫助的人！」在Evan惋惜的看著自己的貝果時，Tyler露出笑容，望向屁顛屁顛跑來的Joyce，心裡對於拖Evan下水是一陣暢快。

 

*後續  
「所以你倒是也很熱衷這種奴隸遊戲？」某天Evan跟Tyler兩個人在宿舍，進行所謂兄弟談話時，Evan想起之前無數的鬧劇，好奇的問道。

「當然沒有啊！」Tyler一臉覺得Evan是笨蛋，攤攤手表示怎麼可能，「我只是為了那啥，魔法少女換裝之類的……」

Evan沉默的看著他的朋友一會兒，一臉認真的拍拍Tyler的肩膀，「沒關係的，我明白……」他低聲的說，正當Tyler投以感動的視線是，他再度開口：「每個人童年都有那麼點遺憾……」Tyler用力的踩了他一腳，發誓回去要跟Joyce說Evan變成惡魔的手下，他們一定要好好教訓他一頓。


	3. 香蕉不是香香的薑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊簡介：關於如何當個偽Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊標題是台語梗，謝謝大家，我台語超爛

Tyler在洗澡時才驚覺洗髮精快沒了，他原本定期會和Joyce去採購日常用品，只是最近他們比較忙，沒空去補貨，連零食都快吃空，搞得Joyce老是半夜爬起來喊餓。

Tyler無奈的嘆口氣，半瞇著眼睛，避免泡沫流進去，一邊將洗髮精的瓶子倒過來放，他估計裡面的量僅剩一天可用，避免明天弄半天，他先讓液體累積在瓶蓋，會比較方便使用。

「欸！明天我們得去買些東西。」艱難的洗好澡，Tyler對著已經洗香香躺在床鋪的Joyce說，後者看著他，露出一個笑容，「好啊！你要買什麼？」在床邊擦著頭髮的Tyler回說洗髮精，一面抱怨洗髮精只剩一點點，沒注意Joyce的笑容有些詭異。

然而命運捉弄人，Tyler心心念念要去買洗髮精，由於和Joyce發生一些急需解決的需求滿足危機，錯過購買生活用品的最佳時機，幸好聰明如Tyler，早料到事情可能被拖延。

他得意的帶著滿足與疲倦進入浴室，在心裡誇讚自己的智慧，邊開心的沖水，接著拿起洗髮精，用力的一擠，一個大大的噗嘰聲後，結果是什麼也沒有，只有一小滴白色液體躺在Tyler的掌心。

瞪大眼睛看著手裡可憐兮兮的液體，那殘存的洗髮精好像快被自己的皮膚吸收掉，Tyler皺起眉頭，抖抖空蕩的罐子，還打開檢查裡面，真的一點都不剩。

他的腦中是不可置信，懷疑自己的記憶是否出狀況，難不成自己遺失前一天的記憶嗎？不過再怎麼糾結也無用，他不耐煩的洗掉手上的黏膩，打開玻璃門探出半個身體。

「女人！洗髮精他媽的沒有啦！」他大叫著，希望Joyce能奇蹟的變出一罐洗髮精，「你可以先用我的！」外頭的Joyce回應道，語氣裡帶含著樂意奉獻的精神。

Tyler瞥眼架子上紫色的罐子，上頭的小花彷彿在朝他招手，他有些尷尬的退回去，拿起泛著香甜氣息的洗髮精，顫抖著壓下去，擠出一坨芬香的液體。

好不容易洗好澡，Tyler踏入開著冷氣的臥室，感覺手臂上的水珠瞬間發散，他覺得自己聞起來像隻森林的仙子，或是春神之類的，走過的地方會有花瓣掉落，生成一朵朵初生的花，還有蝴蝶在旁邊飛舞。

Tyler滿臉黑，但趴在床尾的Joyce手撐著頭，嘴角掛著一個歪斜的笑，看見Tyler走近自己，鼻子大力的吸兩口，在聞到自己洗髮精的香味時，眼睛都亮了起來。

「貓咪！你好香喔！」Joyce一副沉醉的表情，在床上滾來滾去，稱讚著滿身香氣的Tyler，「我都要被你弄得發情了！」她暗示性的眨眨眼睛，對著站在她面前的Tyler撒嬌。

Tyler屁股坐到Joyce的旁邊，露齒而笑，手放到Joyce毛叢叢的頭髮上，溫和的輕揉兩下，在Joyce高興的蹭他時，突然猛力的用指節磨Joyce的腦袋。

「小婊子！當我笨蛋嗎？真以為我不知道是妳搞得？」他咬牙切齒的罵著，另一隻手臂勾住Joyce的脖子，避免對方溜掉，好繼續他的懲罰，「嗚嗚，人家只是想要你有我的味道嘛！」扭動著身體的Joyce說，兩隻腳不斷的亂踢，可惜她的力氣根本敵不過Tyler。

「妳這變態女！害我現在一身怪味！還人家個屁！都幾歲了妳……」Tyler不只散發森林的氣味，也是穩如泰山，絲毫不被Joyce幼貓般的掙扎影響，直到對方伸手掐他的腰肉，他才不得以的鬆手。

「明明就很香！你也說過我很香欸！」鑽到床鋪中央的Joyce鼓起臉頰，披頭散髮的跪坐著，不滿的埋怨Tyler不懂她的心意，「而且這樣外面那些雌性雄性，就都知道你是我的！」她小聲的在嘴裡咕噥著，瀰漫一種「不然你還能怎麼辦」的味道。

「你到底有什麼問題！臭變態！」額角一抽抽的Tyler叫著，以摔角般的氣勢，抓起棉被往Joyce身上蓋，「不要想些五四三，趕快睡覺！」他壓著還在哭叫的Joyce，逼迫有怪癖的女人就範。

Joyce蠕動一會兒，接著從棉被裡面露出半顆腦袋，「呵呵，不管怎樣，你已經被我標記啦！」她樂得要命，躲回被子裡面偷笑，Tyler莫名覺得臉頰有些發燙，跟著把自己塞到Joyce旁邊，「閉嘴啦！早就是這樣了。」他說道，手摟住抓著他衣服的Joyce，閉上眼睛嗅著Joyce身上特有的香味，逐漸睡著了。

＊  
第二天Tyler和Evan並肩走在一起，Evan突然皺皺鼻頭，「你身上怎麼有股味道？你是Omega發情嗎？」他一臉認真的說著，聽不懂的Tyler看向他，「什麼Omega？」他問道，腦中浮現Joyce似乎曾經嚷嚷過的話。

「你不知道？是這個……Joyce推薦給我的。」Evan掏出口袋裡的手機，傳了一個連結給Tyler，裡面是一篇小說，Tyler迅速的瀏覽過，但沒怎麼看懂，只好一個字、一個字的仔細看完。

「我才不是Omega咧！」終於把文章看完的Tyler宣布，Evan瞄他一眼，簡短的喔一聲，手機再傳新一章的連結給Tyler，後者安靜下來，兩個人又開始窩在椅子上看起來了。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊小記  
> Joyce在設定上是年紀比較大的，好像總是給Tyler添麻煩的樣子，可是實際上，Tyler也很常故意讓Joyce鬧心  
> 像是故意在前戲的時候，說Joyce很小隻，連ㄋㄋ都很小之類的，然後被呼巴掌XD  
> 沒有細寫他們開始交往的契機，大概有一種順其自然的感覺，某天他們就在一起了（？  
> 一直在想他們畢業之後，說不定會同居一陣子，最後突然「嗯，結婚吧」就跑去結婚了


End file.
